Christmas Break
by snipe-g
Summary: Lily finally gives into James, now they are experiencing the highs of their relationship, but what happens when they go to a friends for the holidays? Will the new couple survive or will they be driven apart? Will Oliver finally win her over or will James


James & Lily fanfic

Title: (No title)

Summery: James & Lily fanfic

Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling but I'm not so sadly I don't own anything but the pathetic plot!

Potter was being Potter, and Lily didn't like it at all. (Mostly because this normally included bugging her or breaking rules that she, being head girl, had to fix because Remeus, head boy, was James Potter's best friend and wouldn't get mad at anyone). She couldn't wait until this year was over because she would never have to see James' big arrogant head ever again. Good riddance!

On the way back from Slughorn's Potion class when the dread truly started to come. Lily was walking beside Rose and Krista, when James came up between Lily and Rose.

"What do you want Potter? I don't have time I have- "

"Free class, but you friends don't do they?" Rose and Krista shook their heads and left towards transfiguration.

"Potter, I have to study, don't bother following, I know how you love to study" she said sarcastically. He grabbed her wrist and spun her round, then and there he kissed her full on the lips. Lily was completely shocked.

James realized she wasn't resisting, but wasn't pushing him away so he continued. To his utter amazement he felt her start to relax and started kissing him back. He smiled on her lips, just as Lily was holding back a moan, and brought his mouth out of the kiss.

"Was it me or were you enjoying that?" James asked with a lopsided grin.

"James Potter, I did not enjoy that one bit! How can you just walk up to a random girl and try to kiss her?" She looked like a lost puppy as she looked in each direction to see if anyone had seen. There was one other person in the Potions hall, Derrington Ellsworth from Ravenclaw. Her face paled terribly

'_It couldn't have been anyone else, Derrington is the cutest guy in Hogwarts and the last thing I wanted my crush to think that Potter and I are together.'_

She was furious with herself for not pushing him away, but she was even more upset for wanting another kiss from James, yes the very same boy she had despised from first year.

"Don't count on it ever again" Lily Evans whispered hardly audible. James grinned and walked towards Ellsworth.

"Did Lily Evans just kiss you?" Derrington looked completely surprised that a head girl would do that, let alone Lily who was always lashing out at James, let alone public display of affection ...it just wasn't her.

Knowing how Lily felt about Derrington he decided to answer completely truthfully.

"Yah I know it came out of know where! I was asking her if she could help me with a potions thing later and she kissed me! It was amazing!" Or maybe not, James smiled as he gave the lie effortlessly.

" Good going mate! Who wouldn't want Evens to leave you speechless? Eh?"

"See you around mate." James went to seek Sirius Black.

"JAMES GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Lily had just came back from Defense Against the Dark Arts and Derrington just happened to approach her after class asking who else she had randomly snogged in the halls and she knew that James had some how twisted her words and made Ellsworth think that she was some kind of tramp.

"Yes Lillian?" Asked James as he came down the stairs after telling Sirius about their encounter in the hall way

"For starters never ever call me that ever again, and what did you tell Derrington?"

"He asked me we kissed and I simply said yes, that was all." He smirked as Lily looked confused.

"Oh never mind then." Lily said with a frown forming on her face.

"Lily can I talk to you?" James asked tentively._Is this a word?_

"I'm listening James."

"First name basis? After just one kiss?"

"Shut up Ja – Potter" She wasn't in the mood, and he could tell, as crazy as it sounded, James felt bad.

James took Lily by the hand to the lake where they could talk with out being interrupted.

"Lily, look I know I shouldn't have kissed you, and I shouldn't have told Ellsworth that you kissed me – but I can't live with us only being classmates, and I want to me more then just your friend." James looked as if was completely and utterly saddened by the fact that she was upset with him. "The truth is Lily, I'm – I'm in love with you."

As he told her this she looked away. She was determined not to look at him.

'_Oh no, now my ears are playing tricks on me! I didn't just hear that James Potter is in __**LOVE**__ with me. I did not. Since when do I care? Where is this strange feeling coming from?! What's going on!'_

"I've got an idea. Let's go to the ball together and see how it works out. Would that be okay?" James sounded timid.

"James, what ball are you talking about?" Lily asked with a quizzical brow.

"It's on Thursday the17th, two weeks from tomorrow."

" I don't know James, I want to go with Derrington . . . but I'm sure that he wouldn't want to go with me now that he thinks that I snog random people in the halls – yes James I think I will go with you, but only as friends, okay?" As Lily said yes his eyes lit up, but when she said as friends his eyes lost their glow. But he agreed despite his disappointment.

'_Oh no! Did I just say that?!'_

'_Even if it's just as friends I'm going with Lily Evans and Ellsworth isn't.'_

As the days past Lily got nervous,

'_What if he tries to kiss me again? What if he asks me to dance what if I find out that he's using me? What am I going to do I can't cancel now; it's less then a week away, and I think I really do want to go with him! Oh no! I'm getting to anxious, calm down calm down.' _

"Lily!... Lily!... LILY!"

She was broken away from her thoughts when Rose began to yell at her. As Rose started to come into focus, Lily blinked several times and realized she hadn't even told her best friends about the dance or about James.

"What?" She asked at Rose's excited look.

"Read this!!" She practically screamed

_**Announcement!**_

_**At 7:00, on Thursday, the seventeenth of December, there will be a Christmas term feast, followed by a Ball. There is also a Hogsmade visit this coming Saturday (tomorrow) to buy your gowns. Please use your time wisely.**_

"Yah I know." Was all Lily could muster, for a while Lily thought that James had made it up. But this confirmed it wasn't all some dream that she had had.

"How - What – You never told me!" Rose exploded.

"James asked if I would go with him, I didn't tell you because I thought he was making it up."

"James? James who? Wait Potter? James Potter? It is! You are the luckiest person alive! I mean, He's always with Remeus, and he is so adorable!! Don't you think so?"

"Yah I guess so." But all Lily could think of was the kiss that changed her views of James Potter.

'_Oh no, here come the dreams again.'_ Lily sighed as she crawled into bed, with a small smile on her lips.

Lily woke up the next morning and began to get ready for the trip into Hogsmade.

"Putting on some make-up for someone special?" Sirius asked on his way by as she shrieked.

"Sirius?! What are you doing in the girls dorms? How did you get by the stairs? Boys can't get up them with out them turning into a slide!" Lily cried.

"Lily calm down, one of the girls I dated showed me how to get past them. Don't worry I haven't told anyone not even James." He added from the look of terror on her face.

"So why are you up here then" Lily asked slowly. Just then Krista immerged from the bathroom with only a towel on.

"What are you doing in here?! This is a girl's dorm!" She shouted.

"Funny you had about the same reaction as Lily, don't fret my dear I'm only here to see if you would like to go to Hogsmade with James, Remeus, and I."

"As in Lily, Rose and me?" Krista asked with a huge smile on her face for she was madly in love with Black.

"What about Peter? Who will he go with?" Lily asked not wanting go with them.

"Of course we'll go with you! We don't need Peter!" Krista stepped in front of Lily blocking her from the conversation.

"Peter has a detention. He was the only one caught when we were stealing stuff from Slughorn's storage and he didn't rat us out so he's serving detention alone and we get to go to Hogsmade. He's not going to the ball so he doesn't really need to go anyways." As he said this he stepped closer to Krista and moved her back to where he was standing so they were all in the conversation, but did not remove his hands from her petite form.

"Well I guess it'd be alright you may want to ask Rose though – she's in the shower so you'll have to wait -."

"ROSE DO YOU WANT TO GO TO HOGSMADE WITH REMEUS, SIR-" Krista shouted as she moved away from Sirius.

"YES! I WANT TO!" Rose yelled before Krista could finish her question. Rose walked back into the room where Lily and Sirius were standing with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup it's a go." She smiled as Sirius left and then walked back into the bath room to finish getting ready for their trip.

As the group headed into town Lily was walking beside James and she was clutching his upper arm to keep her hand warm, or that's what she kept telling herself. The truth was, she wanted to feel James' presence, she wanted to kiss him again, she wanted to leave the others and just the two of them walk into the cold snowy winds together, alone. There were times when these thoughts drifted into her mind, her dreams and then she had to shake herself mentally. Everything was just… different now she wanted James like she had never wanted anything else, when had this feeling started? Then she realized it had always been there, she was holding off on him because she was insecure, time was about to change that if she had anything to do about it.

"James?" Lily said all of the sudden, "Will you come with me to Honeydukes?" She questioned even though they had already been there.

"Sure Lil, did you forget something?"

"Yah," she replied to James then she turned to the others, "You can go on ahead we'll only be a few minutes." The others shrugged and kept walking, but she didn't miss the questioning glance she got from Krista and Rose. She waved and pulled James back down the road towards the sweet shop.

Once they were out of ear shot from the others James turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"James it's … oh never mind let's just go back to the others." She turned on the spot and started to walk back to the group they had just left. Just as James had grabbed her wrist she turned around.

"James, I think I'm in love with-"but James cut her off.

"Ellsworth, I know, I'm going to buy some more chocolate, tell Padfoot I'll meet them back at the castle." He said while turning to enter the shop across the road.

"No James, not him!"

"Then who Evans? Who?" James said losing his temper.

"His name is James, James Potter." She said before kissing him. James stood there, eyes open, and staring at Lily in disbelief until he came to his senses and remembered the girl of his dreams was kissing him. She pulled away while placing a hand on his rosy cheek.

"I love you to Evans" He said as he got his breath back.

As the new couple walked back down the drive, towards their friends they got glances from the whole party.

"What'd you forget Red?" asked Sirius with a slight glint of pleasure in his eyes. Krista hit him on the back of his head.

"Sirius!" she whisper yelled at him while smiling at her friends.

"It's alright, I just went to see if they had any special order forms for those Christmas chocolates, but they didn't have anything sweet enough." She replied while looking James strait in the eye.

"So you jumped James instead?" Sirius said with an evil grin. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled too.

"I suppose you could say that" She replied in an undertone to James who smiled and captured her lips in a small kiss.

"Please wait for a deserted corridor." Remeus said smirking.

"As long as we're not in it, be my guest." Rose added as she winked at Remeus.

"That's enough of you lot" Krista stated while trying to hide a mysterious grin. "And besides if anyone is going to be snogging in Corridors it'll be us." She smiled at Sirius' pleasured look.

The discussion followed the teens back up to Hogwarts gleaming castle where all pairs happened to go off in different directions.

James and Lily walked past the library and into a store closet and locked the door magically so Filch wouldn't be able to get into it while they were inside.

"James, this feels awkward, couldn't we do this in the Room of Requirement or something?" Lily asked as she moved some grubby mops out of her way.

"You know about the R of R?" He questioned clearly impressed.

"Yah, I er… went there with someone once, I swear it was once." She said quickly from the look on James' face he was clearly unimpressed.

"Right… well anyways that's where Sirius is taking Krista, he told me before we left." James said while holding Lily between his arms and pressed a slight kiss on her collarbone. Lily let out a slight moan, and then she called out his name.

"James, James we forgot about our dress robes for the ball!"

"We can get them tomorrow, even if we have to take out my old cloke." He whispered.

" What will a cloke do for us? Unless it's an invisibility cloke, which I doubt you have they're so rare, I read that there was only one in-" Lily cut herself off as James grinned. "You have an invisibility cloke! Oh my gosh!"

" You can admire it later, I promise." He whispered she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. "But right now it's my turn to admire you." He mumbled across her lips and she giggled.

"Sirius! Where are we going this is like the seventh floor! _Nothing_ is on the seventh floor!" Krista cried.

"Oh you are very much incorrect my dear. For there is a certain place that I would quite enjoy your company in."

"Do not tell me it's the boys bathroom because I am not going in that place ever again!"

"Again, eh?" Sirius said with a slight grin.

"Oh shut up! Where are you taking me?"

"It's called the room of Requirement, and I happen to know how to use it." He replied as he walked by a tapestry of a bloke teaching trolls ballet. As he stopped a door appeared, and he pulled on the handle. "After you my lady" He said with a slight bow. She giggled and walked into the newly appeared room. Sirius followed her in, and shut and locked the door behind him. The room created by Sirius had a soft plumb sofa by the fire side and sweet smelling rose petals on the floor surrounding it.

"Oh, my, Sirius, this is beautiful!" Krista turned to him and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately.

Remeus on the other hand was more timid then James and Sirius and never being with anyone as beautiful as Rose, which was rather nerving. He wouldn't have to worry because Rose was very impressed that Remeus had the nerve to get her alone and not have any 'influence' from his friends. He lead her up to the North Tower and into the top most room with a series of locking charms on the door, Remeus turned around and Rose stepped forwards and kissed him on the lips. As the kiss went on, he lost all his worries, he felt like he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the seems of her lips asking for entry, she opened her lips and his tongue slithered in.

As Lily and James headed back to the common room after an hour in the broom closet, they wondered how their friends where doing.

"I bet that Remeus didn't have the guts to make a move on Rose." James said with a slight grin while pulling Lily closer to him so he could get the sweet sent that always seemed to be there.

"You may not think that Remeus would make the first move but I know Rose and she has had some experience in this area of expertise." Lily smiled at James as he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why do you say that?" James asked puzzled.

"What you don't think she's ever had a boyfriend before?" Lily smiled and added. "I bet she's been with more boys then you have been with girls, and heaven only knows that amount." He smiled as he looked at her.

"Why do you know that Evans, envious?" He asked with a huge smirk across his lips.

"Hardly." She smiled but mentally was saying _'Hell yes I was!'_

As the party approached the fat lady, Lily said "rocky road" and she swung forwards to admit them. They stepped through only to stop and have the portrait hit them in the backs, for they were greeted by a sight of everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room cheering them next to a table full of sweets that no doubt were brought up from the kitchens.

There was a large banner that hung across the doorway that read:

Finally!

Congratulations Lily &James!

We knew it'd happen someday!

Lily and James laughed at the banner and thanked their class mates when the portrait hole opened again. Sirius, and Remeus walked in all covered in Krista and Rose's lipstick and the girls hanging onto their arms. They all gapped at the sight of the full common room and then Remeus spotted the banner who pointed this out to Rose who pointed it out to Krista who elbowed Sirius and pointed to the banner, who burst out into hysterics.

Spotting Lily and James at the far end of the room talking to Peter, who had just a moment ago, escaped Slughorn's clutches prior to their entry.

"Guess you were a little obvious eh Red?" Sirius said coming up behind the couple, she glared at him and turned to her friends.

"Got a little Hot and Heavy with Remeus did we?" She asked Rose who blushed and turned to Remeus and asked him to get her some punch.

"Lily, can't you keep your mouth closed for once! Just don't start anything like you did when I was going out with William, alright?" She said through clenched teeth. Lily giggled at the memory and turned back to James and Sirius who were thinking of going for a spin on the quidditch pitch.

"James if I have to stay here with all these people then so do you." She said in a stern voice, he took her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the boy's dorms, followed by many cat calls lead by Sirius.

James opened his trunk and pulled out the latest racing broom, a Clean - Sweep V, and pulled Lily over to the window above his head board.

"James, I am not flying out the window! Let alone flying at all!" She screamed. He threw open the window and got on the broom and pulled Lily on the front.

"Come on Lily Lips! Gotta learn sometime!" As he flew out into the night sky, she freaked and clutched herself to his body. "Come on Lily Lips! It's not that bad!" He yelled over the wind. He slowed to a safer speed and Lily glanced up at him with wide emerald eyes.

"James, you put me down right now!" She said banging on his chest with her fists. He chuckled and flew down so that her toes where skimming the wet dewy grass. He turned her around so they were facing each other and he kissed her nose.

"This better, Lily lips?" He asked with a slight mocking to his voice.

"Yes, much, at least I can see the ground now, Jamie Baby."

She kissed him and he flew strait up. "JAMES POTTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She said a few choice cuss words and smacked him making her lose her balance and swing off the broom, only holding on with one hand. "JAMES HELP ME!" Lily cried and swung her other hand into reaching room of the broom. James grabbed her free arm and pulled her up with only one of his own arms.

"See Lily lips, I won't let anything happen to you." He said once she was safely on the broom and lower to the ground.

"You shouldn't have let me fall then" she mumbled.

"Don't be silly Lily lips! That was your test to see how much you trust me." Lily snorted.

"What are you talking about James?"

"I'm only going to tell you if you trust me Lily Lips." He grinned as he used her pet name that she oh so much despised.

"I trust you with my life, Jamie Baby." She smiled sweetly

"Aright, Lily I've known for awhile now that I wanted to show you how much I love you and since you know that, I want to make it official, and maybe spend the rest of my life with you. Will you go out with me Lillian Margaret Evans?"

After thinking about everything he had said and spending the rest of their lives together, she couldn't refuse.

"Yes." She whispered "I love you James, you know that right?"

"Why of course Lily Lips!" He said stealing her lips in a soft kiss.

James and Lily stayed outside enjoying each others companionship until Sirius, Krista, Rose and Remeus came to find them.

"Where the hell are you guys?!" Sirius called out into the night.

"Language Sirius." Lily said from behind a tree.

"Where are you Lily?" asked Rose

"Where do you think we are?" James asked from behind another tree.

"Guys where are you? We've already looked every where! Can't you simply come out so we can talk to you?" Krista said annoyed.

"We're over here." Lily said from behind the rose bush.

"Guys what are you doing! Why can't you just tell us where you are?" Questioned Krista even more pissed then before. There was a giggle from behind a tree by the lake and the group walked down towards the murky water. There sat Lily and James leaning up against the tall beach tree kissing each other.

"Alrighty guys let it up a little and tell us what you've been going all night it's been nearly four hours." Remeus said slightly concerned.

"I can't believe that you guys would think that I'm taking advantage of Jamie Baby." Lily said glaring at her friends.

"We're not worried about you taking advantage of him, but more of the other way around." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"What makes you think that I'd take advantage of her like that? I love her very much!" James said taken aback.

"And I love him more!" Lily said kissing James' left cheek.

"Erg! Can't you guys wait till we leave to do that?" Rose asked.

"Why it's not like you've never done it in public before." Lily said in a low voice that only James and Rose could hear. Rose glared at Lily and dragged Remeus by the hand back into the Castle.

"Where'd they leave off to in such a hurry?" Sirius questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"They went to do 'it' in the broom closet by the Library." Krista said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hey! That's our place!" James yelled after them even thought they were already inside the warm walls of Hogwarts.

"Calm down babe, we'll get a better spot." Lily answered James' cry.

"But Lily Lips!"

"Jamie Baby it's okay, I swear."

"Fine but I don't want to use any other broom closet!" James yelled back to the doors.

"Come on Sweat Pea let's go back inside now." Lily whispered to James, and with that they left Krista and Sirius to their spot under the tree.

"Man you were right it did work! They left!" Krista said hitting Sirius across the chest lightly, just before snogging him senseless. Which, by the way, he quite enjoyed.

The next morning came in no time, Sirius and Krista snuck in the school at 4:30 in the morning and to no surprise they found James and Lily asleep on the chair next to the fire tangled in each others embraces.

"Aww they look so cute together! I'm glad Sirius." Krista said softly as if not to wake them and then kissed Sirius' bottom lip. He smiled down at her and pulled her in close as they sat down in a chair a little farther away.

"You know Sirius, I think I'm going to ask my parents if I can have everyone over this Christmas, I know that Lily, James, and yourself all weren't planning on going home so why not everyone come to my house?" Krista said into the dark commons.

"Well I'd love to but I think that they were planning on getting busy." Sirius said with a chuckle, Krista rising up and down from lying on his chest.

"I don't think my parents will mind, because we don't exactly have a guest room, so everyone will be staying in my room." She added clearly deep in thought.

"Better not bring Wormtail then. He has some very nasty fumes when he sleeps." Sirius chuckled again, levitating Krista in the process of laughing. She slapped him on the chest and then rested her head on the same spot.

"I love you Sirius."

"Love you too Krista"

"You're just saying that 'cause I said it!" Krista said all of the sudden;

Sirius looked stunned that she would say that.

"No I'm not, I love you Krista, You're beautiful, and smart, and so perfectly wonderful, I really don't know why you chose me, but I'm sure glad you did." He whispered into her soft curly hair. She blushed and kissed him before dropping off to sleep.

When morning arrived, people gathered around the common room awing at the new couples that had fallen asleep in the chairs by the fire, before walking off to breakfast.

"Don't they just look adorable?" A girl asked another younger girl.

"Amazingly cute, Which I was with him" she said grinning at her friend.

"And who exactly doesn't?" She said as the friends left for the great hall.

James smiled to himself and kissed Lily's forehead. "Wake up beautiful, Time for breakfast." James whispered to his girlfriend. Her eyes flickered and she grinned at the sight of James leaning over her.

" Love you" she said before closing her eyes again.

"Come on Lily lips!"

"James. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lily Lips?" Lily questioned playfully, because James knew very well that she didn't mind at all, or at least she didn't seem to the night before… _(NOTE; sorry just had to put that there!)_

James and Lily walked down to breakfast after getting showered and dressed. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Sirius, Krista and Rose.

"Where's Moony?" James asked as Lily looked confused.

"Sleeping"

"James?" Lily asked, "Why do you call him Moony?"

"I'll tell you later love." He replied quietly

"James…" and she gave him that look that meant 'tell me now or I'll be very pissed at you.' James knew that look all to well, seeing how he had been getting it since first year.

"Lily I swear, not here." James looked to Sirius for help.

"He's right Red we can't tell you here." Sirius said slowly.

"_Can't_ or Won't?" was Lily's reply.

"Can't, I swear if I could I would but I can't." James said patting her leg.

"Fine but if you don't tell me tonight James…" and she gave him 'that look that meant do- what-I-say-or-I'll-be-very-pissed-at-you.'

"Deal" James said

"James, you just made a deal with the devil" Rose said with an evil glint in her eyes. James gulped visibly while looking over at Lily who was smirking an evil smirk.

Remeus awoke and looked at the time on his night table. 10:52, Saturday's were good for sleeping, he looked at his calendar and noticed a circular shape on tonight's date. A full moon, he gulped, he'd have to tell her sooner or later.

The set of three couples walked back to Hogsmade the same way they had the day before. Lily was whispering to James and he was grinning and the other's were sharing jokes that revolved around the two.

They reached Madam McKessie's Marvelous Made Masterpieces and they entered to a cherry bell that clanked against the glass door of the shop.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Said Maggie McKessie, "And are you looking for formal dresses for the upcoming Hogwarts ball?"

"Err…Yes could you help us get fitted?" Lily asked

"Why of course! Right this way ladies!" James, Sirius and Remeus went to follow and she turned around. "No! No! Males are not allowed in the changing rooms! You will have to wait until you exit the shop to see these marvelous creations!" She said very sternly. The males sat down and waited very impatiently.

The girls followed Maggie into the room with fits of giggles. Maggie unlocked the door and smiled at the girls reactions. There where so many beautiful gowns that they sat in awe until Maggie cleared her throat. The girls snapped their heads in her direction.

"This way to the fitting rooms please." The lady ushered them in and snapped the doors closed behind her, "Alright ladies, I want you each to put on these." She handed them each some sort of contraptions and indicated that they would make them look slimmer and help the dress fit on better. They were called corsets. The girls walked out on their individual stalls and laughed at how ridiculous the others looked. Madam McKassie gave them an odd look.

"That will be enough ladies. Now what colors are you looking for?"

"A navy, perhaps?" Lily said knowing how good navy looked with her hair.

"Purple would look better." The lady said and Lily was taken aback by the lady's rudeness.

"Light blue" Said Krista thinking it would match her eyes and her platinum blond hair.

"No, no, Fire engine red would look better with those locks." Said the Robes lady, she turned to Rose. "Well?"

Rose too had blond hair but her hair was natural and was not as bright. "Pink" she supplied.

"That will not do! You are more of a turquoise!" The lady shouted at her. She came back with her choice of colors and sent the girls back into the changing rooms. The girls admired themselves in the mirrors before going out to see their friends' reactions.

_'Wow, purple does look good on me! I can't believe that old hag was right! I wonder if James will like it…it's really revealing though…'_ Thought Lily she stepped out to see her friends.

_'Red I vowed never to wear red! God! That was the stupidest thing I've ever vowed! Damn I look sexy.' This should impress Sirius.'_ Krista allowed herself to look in the mirror for several more moments before joining the voices of Maggie and Lily.

_'Should I turn around and look or should I say it didn't fit and take it off? What should I do? What should I do?'_ Bracing herself she looked in the mirror her jaw dropping. She slowly pushed open the door, and saw her two best friends looking amazing and her jaw dropped further.

"Oh, My, GOD!" Lily screamed. "Look at you!"

"You lot can bring in your dresses when you are changed back into the room where the males are awaiting your return."

The girls walked back into their changing rooms and quickly put their own clothes on. When they were finished the girls walked quickly back to their awaiting boys and paid for their dresses and leaving the corsets in their dressing rooms.

After leaving the shop, the girls started talking about their dresses meaning the guys were left in the dark. The girls walked behind the boys walking slowly and talking rapidly.

"Do you want to stop for a warm butter beer?" Lily called up to the boys.

"Does it mean we have to listen to you lot talking about your dresses?" James asked not turning around.

"Perhaps." Rose answered him back.

"NO!" Sirius, Remeus and James all shouted at them.

"Fine be that way!" Krista shouted at their boyfriends.

The men lead the way back to the castle and to the portrait of the fat lady, fa lis la di da, was the festive password that they supplied and she opened without complaint. The girls placed their dresses under lock and spell in their trunks up in their dorms, and came back down the stairs to the empty commons.

"Where did they go?" Krista asked the two girls standing next to her.

"Most likely to eat, I mean have you seen those boys go at it?" Rose answered.

"Is the moon out yet?" Lily asked out of no where.

"Urm… just barely.Why?" said Krista.

"_Muflito!"_ Lily said casting a silencing spell around the room.

"What is it Lily?" Krista and Rose said with puzzled looks on their faces. She only used that when they were talking about something serious.

"Rose I need to tell you, because I don't think that Remeus has." She looked to her friends and could tell that they didn't understand what they were about to talk about. "Rose do you remember this morning when James wouldn't tell us why they called Remeus Moony?" Her friends both nodded their heads, "have you noticed how he's sick once a month?" They nodded their heads again, still with puzzled looks. "Rose, he's a werewolf." There were gasps coming from both the girls sitting opposite her.

"Then where are James and Sirius?" Krista asked trying to prove Lily wrong.

"I think… I think they go with him." She said hanging her head. Again with the gasping, but this time there was an extra gasp. Lily's head snapped up. She saw Peter at the portrait hole.

"She's right." Peter said in a very quiet voice. "We're animagi." He said and then turned himself into a rat before their eyes. The girls gasped and Peter turned back and left the room.

"Be Careful!" Lily shouted.

When Peter finally came into the Shrieking Shack he went over to James and said very quietly.

"She figured it out, Lily I mean." James gapped at him and blocked a hit coming from Remeus Lupin, a werewolf.

_(NOTE: okay I know that animagi can't talk when they're in their animal form but lets just pretend that they can for the sake of the story okay?)_

The girls stayed up waiting for Remeus, James, Sirius, and Peter to return from their excursion. When they finally came back, Rose was the only one awake, because she was so worried about Remeus. When James, Sirius and Peter walked in the room she jumped up from her sitting position on the couch and ran towards them.

"Where is he?" She begged of James who was the first one through.

"In the hospital wing, do you want me to come with you?" James asked while looking at the sleeping form of Lily.

"No, that's alright. You should get some rest." She said leaving James and the rest, heading to the hospital wing.

She ran into Dumbledore and he simply smiled and walked in the other direction.

"Weird…" She ran down the corridor and pushed open the heavy doors to the hospital wing.

She saw a figure lying in the distance on its back, and she ran towards it.

"Oh Remeus! Are you alright?" She asked the lump as she approached. He turned his head and smiled

"H-hi Rose Bud." He said with a week smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?!" He looked sad and took her hand.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't want you to worry, I love you too much, wouldn't want wrinkles on that beautiful face of yours." He whispered softly with a small smile.

She giggled and swatted him lightly. He groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly

"It's alright Bud. Really, I'll live." He said, his smile returning.

"You know Remeus, I think it's exciting." She said calmly. Remeus sat up a little.

"You do?" he asked clearly in shock.

"Yah"

"OUT! He needs rest!" shouted Madame Pompfy. Rose stood up and kissed Remeus cheek and smiled as she walked out of the ward.

When Remeus was back on his feet, it was the day of the ball. All day long the girls were giggling with each other, and even though the guys pleaded the ladies refused to show or describe their dresses. The girls would share whispered conversations but as soon as one of their dates would come up, their talk would come to an abrupt stop and they would start snickering.

At quarter past five, the girls went to their dorm, leaving James, Sirius and Remeus, puzzled, confused, and waiting in agony to see their girls emerge. They spent the next few hours pacing, or at least James did anyways.

"How can you two not be excited, not be anxious, not be anything at all?" He asked his two best friends.

"Who says we aren't, we know that they are coming, we know we aren't going to be stood up, so we don't need to be nervous, therefore we aren't as anxious as you." Remeus said with a slight grin. "No way."

"What are you talkin' 'bout Moony?" Sirius asked and then he followed his friends glance, there stood Rose, at the top of the stairs in a beautiful turquoise dress. It was very simple, it was strapless, and had a heart curve top, with creamy skin revealed. It fitted her form very well, at the waist there was a fo wrap where it pulled to the side on her left hip. Then the fabric flowed away from her body and hit her manicured toes, which were supported in turquoise, sparkled heels.

Remeus stood up and nearly fell back down slowly without breaking eye contact, he walked towards Rose and she seemed to glide down the stairs towards him. Remeus grabbed the banister to support himself as he reached out for her hand. He grasped her fingers and when she reached eye level he gave her a slight smile and kissed her pink cheeks.

"Wow, you look amazing Rose bud." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and let loose a small giggle. "Are we going to wait or can I have you all to myself now?" Remeus asked in all seriousness.

"Well I wanted to see James' reaction but it's alright if you want to go now." She said winking at him. Remeus' breath caught and he started to open his mouth but nothing came out so he quickly shut his mouth and gestured to the direction of the portrait hole.

After seeing Rose, Sirius joined James' pacing until they heard a throat being cleared from the top of the stairs they turned around both with hopeful looks on their faces but it was Sirius who was the lucky one.

Sirius' eyes lit up as Krista came out of the shadows her blond curls were let lose, caressing her face, her eyes were magnified, huge ocean orbs, by her red dress. It was a plain strapless evening gown, leading into a deep chest with a thick layer of fabric bunched at the busts and then the gown simply hugged her form all the way down. Her body looked like it was on fire, the warm light of the torches that lit the stair wells, made her body glow, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Krista, I don't know what to tell you, you look so beautiful, I – I-." Sirius looked at Krista at a loss for words. She kissed him gingerly and pulled Sirius out of the door way and down to the Great Hall, leaving James by himself, awaiting Lily's entrance.

James paced for five minutes until, stopping dead in his track, when he saw Lily. Her long red curls were let lose and her dress had a butterfly chest that didn't leave much to James' imagination. Her violet dress hugged every dip and curve in her body. She very slowly walked down the stairs and James went meet her. He tripped on the edge of the carpet because he hadn't taken his eyes off her. As he caught himself she giggled slightly and smiled at him. When they met at the edge of the stairs, James' took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. She grinned at him and he smiled, it wasn't his oh so famous smirk it was a real genuine smile. It was her smile and no one else's. James led her over to the portrait hole holding her hand high. They quickly walked down the seven floors to the Entrance Hall Where Professor Dumbledore smiled at them and walked in himself. James' looked at Lily whose smile hadn't changed and opened the door for her.

Many people looked at the entrance when the doors opened and Lily squeezed James' hand leading him to the center of the dance floor. He moved close to her and placed his arms around her narrow waist and rested them on her hip bones while she smiled shyly at him. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I can't dance." He looked in her eyes and they were sparkling.

"That's alright James' I'll teach you." She whispered back.

"I'm sorry if I step on your feet Lils." James whispered, as Lily grimaced.

"It's okay James. It's your flaws that I've grown to love." She murmured looking into his eyes.

The week past with very long classes and even longer periods of homework afterwards. On Wednesday evening the three couples and peter sat doing their transfiguration homework when they were distracted by a tapping on the windows near their table. Krista got up and opened the owl's letter.

_Dear Krista, _

_Your friends all sound like very nice people but I'm not sure about the pranksters. As long as they promise not to do anything terrible when they are over then they are all of course welcome to stay over the holidays if they wish. But sweetie if the would rather stay at school then you can too if you would like. We miss you like crazy!_

_Loves _

_Mum, Dad and Oliver_

As she was reading her mothers note Peter had given up and walked over to a girl who was a year younger and started snogging her. Everyone was very surprised but didn't mind in the least because that way he wouldn't always be hanging off them and they didn't want to hurt his feelings about not going to Krista's.

"Guess what everyone!" Krista shouted as soon as she was finished reading her post.

"What?" James asked distractedly, while fiddling with Lily's hair.

"You're all invited over to my house for Christmas break!"

"Really? All of us? Your house it tiny!" Lily said with a puzzled expression.

"Well Dad's a wizard so he can extend my room and stuff and mom loves cooking so she doesn't have any problems … the only problem is the face of my annoying brother Oliver is coming home from his private school too."

"You're mum, doesn't mind that we're all couples and we're all sleeping in the same room?" Remeus asked looking skeptical and finally back to normal after their excursion.

"Well, she didn't seem to, I bet she'll put the boys in Oliver's room though." Krista said with a sad smile towards Sirius, who grinned.

"Did you invite Peter?" Lily asked in a low voice.

"Well I didn't think that I should because I don't know his girlfriend and I thought he might feel left out if all we did was couple stuff… I think he'll be fine here though, as long as she stays that is." Krista said with a sly grin.

"Yah you're probably right." Rose said talking for the first time.

"Come on Lily! We're going to miss the train!" Krista shouted as she threw her pillow at Lily's bed. "Lily? Lily!" She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing; a silk purple top and tight jeans, fixing her hair slightly she sighed and turned to shake Lily. Throwing off the covers she gasped when she saw that Lily wasn't in the room, but there was a note on her pillow.

Lily,

Meet me in my dorm at midnight.

I love you.

James

She tore into the bathroom with the note clutched tightly in her right hand. "ROSE! LOOK AT THIS!" Krista shouted and all the occupants in the bathroom looked towards her. She headed to the showers where she found Rose peaking out, and she held the scrap fragment of parchment. Rose's mouth gaped.

"Go find out!" She finally shouted when she came to her senses. Krista ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the common room where she saw Sirius and Remeus with smirks on their faces. She ran up the stairs to the boys' dorms. In the sixth year dorm she found James and Lily both laying on his beds in each others arms.

"Morning my sweet lovers." Krista said walking over to the bed and yanking off the covers. _(they are fully clothed you pervs.)_

"Lil give me the covers I'm cold." James mumbled

"no I'm clod come closer Jam-wait you don't have the blankets?" Lily said sitting up, "oh." She looked at Krista and back at James. "How'd you know?" Krista simply held up the parchment and Lily kicked James in the shins.

"Oww! Lils! That hurt!" James cried still trying to sleep.

"James we have to get up." Lily said moving aways from James on the bed, but couldn't seeing how he had his arms around her waist. "James let go! We have to go or we'll miss the train!"

"SHIT!" he yelled running around the room packing his trunk. "Krista! What are you doing in here?"

Krista smiled and looked at Lily, who blushed, and busied herself by waving her wand, 'Pack!' she cried and all James' possessions landed neatly folded in his trunk.

"I love you!" James shouted as he closed his trunk. He ran up to Lily and kissed her. Krista started to tap her foot and she cleared her throat a couple times. They finally pulled away when breathing became laborious.

"Do you have to do that now?" Krista asked as she stormed out of the room. The couple laughed and followed her out of the room.


End file.
